1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an extendable signal transmission device, and more particularly to a signal transmission device of a portable electronic appliance which is accommodated in the portable electronic appliance and can be extended out via a button.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern portable electronic appliances, such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, mobile phones, notebook personal computers or tablet personal computers, etc., with advantages of light weight, small size, powerful functions and easy to carry are widely used by consumers. Some portable electronic appliances such as digital cameras, digital video cameras usually need additional signal transmission line to connect other electronic appliances or systems to transmit data such as photographs or video files or to recharge batteries so that users have to carry the additional signal transmission line beside the portable electronic appliance. Thus it would be impossible to proceed file transfer or battery recharge and is inconvenient for the user who does not have the additional signal transmission line in hand.
The invention provides an extendable signal transmission device of a portable electronic appliance which can enable the user to proceed file transfer or battery recharge any time without any signal transmission line and effectively improve the convenience of the portable electronic appliance.